


Catching Bugs

by HandMonsters



Category: Onigiri - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, tsudere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters





	Catching Bugs

A gentle breeze caught your hair as you perched by the river bank, admiring the dragon flies as they danced above the clear surface. You could still hear your companions not too far away but it was still tranquil…quiet enough to let you rest alone for a bit; you enjoyed their company but there’d been a lot of…fighting recently and you hated violence. You were a Kitsune, the elements of the Earth rooted deep within your veins…magic so potent you could wipe out an army with just the swipe of a finger except…you preferred life, peace…not death…drawing your blade you inspected the surface, numerous incantations wrapped around the blade, engraved into the metal like a tattoo. The hilt was lined with rough leather, a deep crimson in colour with a tag tied around it-a seal preventing the tiny dagger from reverting back to its original form. Seals and incantations you placed there to prevent the souls that inhabited the metal from consuming you. Their hate…their pain…it could easily corrupt your mind. Breaking the still water’s surface with the tip you whispered a short prayer, releasing the spirits into the water, cleansing the blade. Sheathing the weapon you watched as a cascade of lotus flowers blossomed from the point where the blade had moments ago and across the water like petals in the wind. Sighing, you smiled weakly, grazing your fingers across the fragile display. You could rest now though…it seemed you had company-a familiar scent carried by the wind had caught your attention, soon followed by the sound of heavy footsteps; the owner already identified.

“Hello Momo.” You chirped calmly, smiling at the warrior as he approached: his usual cold, confident composure breaking instantly.

“Tch-I told you not to call me ‘Momo’ Fox!”’ He barked defensively as he stood by your side, observing the dragon flies closely.

“What brings you here?” You asked staring up at the childish creature as he stepped closer to the edge of the water; hand extended outwards.

“Catching…” he trailed off, intense concentration on his face as he leant over the banks edge; “catching dragon flies.” He growled, falling back in irritation.

“There were lots of bugs back at camp. Why not try to catch those?” 

“That’s too easy!” He snapped sternly, “It’s not like I came to talk to you.” The gruff addition on the end made you smile, especially when you noticed the hint of red creeping onto the warrior’s ashen, blue skin.

“What a shame.” You chuckled, his red eyes looking down on you curiously. “It would have been nice to talk to you.” Extending a hand out towards the dragon flies you let out a sigh. 

“I guess I’ll leave you to ‘concentrate’ on catching bugs.” You purred as one of the dragon flies landed on your palm much to Momotarou’s dismay. You gave him a cheerful smile, giving the dragonfly gentle nudge with your finger and watching as it took off once more. Turning to leave a sudden ‘wait’ caught your attention, a hand around your wrist. As you turned to face him the scarlet on his face was blatantly obvious. Even as he furrowed his brow he couldn’t hide it.

“Stay a little longer...” he growled, embarrassment clinging to his features as he stood up straight; “you seem good at catching bugs and…” he trailed off once more, scowling as he looked at something in the distance. 

“Maybe we could talk. Though only for a bit.” You grinned, breaking into laughter at the flustered man before you. It was hard to believe that he was a warrior-catching bugs, getting worked up so easily...

“Sure thing Momo!” You chirped as he cried out in protest. 

“Don’t call me Momo!”

“How about Mo then?” You asked playfully as he threatened to throw you into the water.

You’d wanted to be alone but you guessed it was okay to have his company at the very least. You watched fondly as he held his hand out, a look of utter amazement on his face as a dragonfly landed on him-the warrior turning to look at you with a smile when he scowled in mock 'confidence’, remembering he ‘didn’t get along with you’. As he showed you the bug you congratulated him as he let it go, the red haze still lingering on his face. It was so obvious to everyone but him...and so you took it upon yourself to let him know;

“Hey Momo.” You purred, waiting for him to complain when-he tensed, body frozen in a state of shock as you kissed him although: moments later you found yourself in a state of shock as he grabbed your flushed cheeks and pulled you into a more passionate kiss, forcing you to stand on your tiptoes, hands on his shoulders for balance. Breaking away you couldn’t help but giggle in a mix of embarrassment and amusement at the expression on his face. He was trying so hard not to show emotion, brow furrowed but there was a softer look in his eyes. He let go of you and stepped back.

“Are you sure you came here to catch bugs?” You inquired jokingly, Momotarou flaring up in annoyance. 

“Yes-I mean-yes and no!” He snapped in retort-“At least I didn’t force myself onto you like-like...” He let out a deep growl unsure what to say as you smirked at him. 

“Like what?” You pressed, yelping as he grabbed you suddenly, once again kissing you, almost at war with himself.

“Like I did then!” He exclaimed making a ‘tch-ing’ sound as he spun around to hide his face. 

“Don’t think you’re special just because I care about you.” He added begrudgingly, arms folded in a huff like a little child. You felt a warm happiness inside as you admired his 'grace’. 

“I don’t, I feel honored actually.” You laughed as he let out another growl, throwing himself onto the ground, legs folded.

“Not going back to camp Momo?” You asked. He shook his head, glaring at you with his red eyes.

“I want you to stay longer remember.” He growled as you took your place by his side, “I still want to talk to you.” He added, glancing at you in a moment of affection before scowling once again.

“And don’t call me Momo.”


End file.
